This invention relates to polyblends and specifically to polyblends of polyphenylene oxide with (optionally rubber modified) styrene/acrylonitrile copolymers and styrene/maleic anhydride copolymers. These polyblends are particularly useful as they combine excellent impact strength and heat distortion temperature.